Flying in the Wind
by random-ju-user
Summary: In which Ginny muses about all the important people in her life. Various unconnected one-shots featuring different moments of Ginny Weasley's story of life.First up: Charlie.Read & Review please.
1. Charlie Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not profit from any of my stories. Also, I do not own any of these characters.**

She was flying so high in the sky that she resembled a dot from the ground beneath. Quaffle in her hand, she swept her flaming red hair aside from her face. She felt like a bird, who could do whatever she wished. She could see the hoop clearly in front of her. She took her stance, ready to gather her strength and throw the quaffle into it, when-

"Ginny, Ginny!Wake up , it's almost time!"

She replied something from her pillow. It sounded like "Gghhhmmphh!"

"Oh come on, you can't make troll sounds today. The Harpies won't automatically win this match if their new chaser is still sleeping, you know", Charlie laughed.

Ginny gasped and jumped up."Oh my God, Oh my God! It's today, isn't it?" Her brother simply smiled at her.

"What if I can't win this match, Charlie? It's my first match, what if I can't do anything?", she was rambling now. "What if…what if I simply freeze in midair? Coach will kick me out..Merlin help me!"

"Hey, you are going to be just fine. You know why? Because I have seen you play from your childhood. And I , Charlie Weasley, proudly say that my sister's going to be one of the most successful chasers in the history of Quidditch", Charlie kissed her head.

Ginny narrowed her eyes,"What do you mean you have seen me play from childhood?"

"Well, I did see you sneak out to the broomshed one early morning. I followed you and watched you practice. Didn't tell anyone, but I knew you would make us proud one day, Gin."

Ginny was smiling now."Really?", she asked. Charlie also grinned, "Yes. Now go get ready."

P.S- The Holyhead Harpies beat the Falcons by 380-50 that day. Ginny scored 14 goals.

**AN:** So I started with a one-shot of Ginny-Charlie, but now I have decided to make it multi-chapter. Each chapter will feature one important person from Ginny's life. So, enjoy.


	2. Minerva McGonagall

She was back in Hogwarts after 20 years. The school still looked the same. It is as if she never left from here. All the corridors, the students, their laughs, pranks, portraits, professors giving out detention, Nearly-Headless Nick, Gryffindor Quidditch team practicing in the ground…everything was same.

She walked faster towards the Headmistress's room. To say she was surprised when she received a letter from Minerva McGonagall requesting her presence in Hogwarts would be an understatement. She had to see what her one-time favorite professor would say to her.

Ginny reached her destination and uttered the password McGonagall mentioned in her letter (" A simple 'Ginger Newts' would do, Mrs. Potter"). The door opened and McGonagall welcomed her in.

"Have a seat, Mrs. Potter." Ginny was flustered. She still thought of the Headmistress as her transfiguration professor. "Please Professor, call me Ginny.", she said. McGonagall smiled at her.

Ginny hadn't said anything about this particular visit to Harry or any of her children. She wondered what Minerva would say to her. Was it Albus? Was he neglecting his studies and trying to follow the footsteps of his older brother James and cousin Fred? Or was it Lily? Has she been in any kind of trouble? She certainly did inherit her mother's famed temper. So she was visibly surprised when the headmistress cleared her throat and with a smile, said, : "I would like you to be our Quidditch coach, Ginevra."

"Wh-what?", she was flabbergasted. She had hung up her Quidditch boots over fifteen years ago, when she and Harry were expecting James. Although she did write reports for a few Harpies matches on The Prophet in her later years, when all three of her children went to school- but coaching? Being on field again, albeit not as a player? This was a little too surreal for her.

"Ginevra? Would you like to join the Hogwarts staff as Quidditch instructor?", McGonagall prodded at her, after she had failed to utter something coherent in five minutes. "We feel that you are the best possible candidate for the job, given your history as the Harpies' most famous and successful chaser in thirty long years. Also, not to mention, you captained England in the Quidditch World Cup." Ginny was sure she saw pride and affection in the veteran professor's eyes.

"Uh, thank you for the offer, Minerva. It means a lot to me.", Ginny finally managed to speak. She had already made up her mind. The lure of the wind in her hairs again was too great to ignore. " I would like to be of any help to the students here. But I need to talk to my family first, as I am sure you understand. " She was trying hard not to give an ear-splitting grin.

Minerva nodded, "In that case, Ginevra, I will expect a letter from you as soon as possible. Hogwarts will be delighted to have you back." Both the teacher and the former student were smiling now.

Ginny Weasley will be flying in the Hogwarts wind again.


	3. Ron Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Potter universe…wish I did,though…**

The maternity section was flocking with redheads today, with the unruly messy black hair of Harry's being an exception. Her dad had gone to fetch the Grangers, while her mum was trying to calm her brother, Ron, whose wife was in the labor, moments away from becoming a mother herself. The rest of the Weasley clan were also there, some sitting in the visitor's chairs, some pacing the corridors and in case of Harry, cradling his son James. But Ginny's eyes were on Ron only. He was very nervous, anybody could see that. He was holding his head in his hands, forehead all sweaty, legs shaking, his whole body trembling with anticipation and excitement. She continued to watch her brother even as he lifted his head and asked his best friend, "Harry, what time is it?"

Harry checked his muggle watch (a gift from Hermione on his birthday). "Umm..ten past two ."

"What? She's been in there for almost two hours?" Ron shrieked," I am going in there."

"Please Ron, calm down." This time it was Ginny who spoke." She will be fine. The best healers are with her. Plus Audrey's there, too, you know."

"But..but...",Ron was mumbling something when Ginny spoke over him."No buts. Hermione's a fighter, she's always been one. You should know that better than anyone."

Ron sighed,"Yeah, I do. She is bloody amazing." The ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"RONALD! How many times do I have to tell you not to swear in front of your nephews and nieces?", admonished her mum, who was now holding a sleepy James in her arms, after taking him from Harry.

"Listen to your sister, mate. Pregnant women are always right.",Harry grinned. Ginny glared at her husband. But actually, she was very excited herself. She was pregnant for a second time and was due only a month later than Hermione. Almost seven months ago, they broke the news of their pregnancies together to their whole family in a Sunday brunch at the Burrow (Needless to say, the celebrations went for quite a long time). Who knows, maybe their children will end up being best friends like their parents too, Ginny thought to herself.

"Gin?", Ron spoke almost too quietly. He had stopped fidgeting, but now he seemed even more afraid, if it was possible." I am scared, Gin. Like, really, really scared. What if I can't be a good father?"

Ginny stared at her older brother, the brother who was her best friend growing up before he went to Hogwarts and met Harry and Hermione; the brother whom she truly missed while he was at Hogwarts and she was stuck at the Burrow, having been yet again told that she had one more year to wait before she could go join her brothers in school; the brother, who always wrote her long letters telling her everything about his day in school….the brother who had hugged her and cried, the moment he saw that she was alive after the whole ordeal at the Chamber of Secrets. She knew Ron like the back of her hand. She knew from where the fear of not being a good father was coming up. She knew that Ron was thinking about the times he deserted Harry and Hermione for his selfish reasons. But Ginny could not, would not let her brother dwell on his past, when a new future would be beaming at him any moment now.

"Ron, please listen to me. We all know what a great father you will make. We know that you will be there for every moment of your baby's life. I know you are thinking about your horcrux hunt".( at this point, Ron shuddered) ."But you always came back to us, Ron. You always cared about us deeply. I know that very well. We all love you too. Hermione loves you. Harry loves you. I love you. Your child will love you too. She will be a very lucky girl to have a father like you, protecting her with all your might, loving her from the bottom of your heart.", Ginny was surprised to find tears in her own eyes.

"She?You think the baby's gonna be a girl?"Ron gave a small chuckle.

"As a matter of fact, I do believe so. Harry insists otherwise, though.",Ginny laughed too.

At this moment, her sister-in-law Audrey came running towards them from the maternity ward (she was a healer there). "Ronald!",she called out. Everyone jumped up to their feet, anxiety and trepidation etched on their faces. Ginny clasped her brother's hand.

"Congratulations! You are now the father of a beautiful baby girl.",Audrey hugged him. Everyone around them started cheering, congratulating Ron, clasping his hand. But Ron's feet was glued to the floor, a happy disbelief coloring his face. Slowly a tear appeared in his eye and he came back to the present. He was now a FATHER! He practically ran towards to the labor room, with the rest of his family following him. Ginny got up from her chair with the help of Harry and started moving too.

Because of her advanced stage of pregnancy, she took a little more time in reaching the labor room than everyone else. But when she did reach the room, a wonderful sight greeted her eyes. Ron was sitting on the bed beside a tired but smiling Hermione and holding his daughter, like she was the most precious thing in the world. He kissed the baby's head and attempted to wipe his tears," She is perfect like you, Mione.I love you both so much.", he whispered. Hermione practically beamed. Then Ron got up, the baby lying peacefully in his arms.

"Everyone,this is Rose, Rose Ginevra Weasley.", he announced in general. There was a murmur of appreciation of the name, but Ginny was speechless. Ron had named his first child after her! She didn't know what to say, so she went up to her brother and hugged him tightly(or as tight as her condition would allow her to do).

"Thank you",she whispered in his ear, to which he whispered back," You are welcome,sister."

**Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update…hope the chapter makes up for it. Read and review, people.**


	4. Luna Lovegood

**A huge thanks to all those people who have read, reviewed, alerted and/or favorited the story. Thanks a lot, guys. This is my first story ever and every act of encouragement only helps me write better . Also, do I need to mention the disclaimer once again? You know, the one which says, "I don't own Harry Potter, nor will I ever in my lifetime." I know that, people and I have accepted the fact. **

(set in Ginny's 6th year at Hogwarts)

She couldn't stand it anymore. She was boiling with rage inside. How dare they? How dare the Carrows use the Cruciatus curse on an innocent little first year in the Great Hall, just because they felt it would be fun to watch the helpless child scream in agony, writhing in pain? She closed her eyes, the child's screams still haunting her ears. Tears threatened to come in her eyes. She knew she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. She had to get out of the class.

So she told Professor Sprout that she was feeling unwell and needed to go to the infirmary. The kind-hearted Herbology professor seemed to understand the unspoken despair in Ginny's eyes, nodded and granted her leave. Ginny left the greenhouses and hurried towards the lake. She felt that she was being suffocated from all sides. She needed the fresh air.

When she reached the lake, she was surprised to see Luna Lovegood sitting in the banks, staring at the lake. She sat beside the Ravenclaw , hoping that a conversation would take her mind off the bastard death eaters. "Hey, Luna", she attempted.

"Are you here too because of what happened to little Timmy Maxwell?" Trust Luna to be blunt and go to the heart of things directly. Ginny nodded.

"How can they do that to him? Are they even human?", Luna asked quietly.

"Well, what do you expect from a Death-Eater, Luna? As long as You-Know-Who's cronies are controlling Hogwarts, who knows what more we will have to see?", Ginny seethed, her voice shaking.

"The school doesn't feel like Hogwarts anymore. I don't recognize this hell-hole anymore. " Ginny silently agreed with the Ravenclaw.

"That's just it, you know. If Hogwarts feels like this, then the world outside-",Ginny stopped talking abruptly. Luna noticed her silence and stared at her. Her gaze was deep, soul-searching.

"The truth is, Luna, I am scared.", Ginny spoke again, " I am scared for my family. Everyone knows that my family is a big part of the Order. They have resisted You-Know-Who for so long. Now that he's taken over everything, who knows what will happen to my mum…my dad…", Ginny was on the verge of tears again.

Luna took the Gryffindor's hand and squeezed it sympathetically. Ginny wiped her tears and continued, "I did not want to come to Hogwarts this year for precisely this reason. I wanted to be with them…I hate not knowing that they are safe. If anything was to happen to any of them…..", she couldn't finish the thought.

"But we cannot live in fear and darkness, can we? That will just let You-Know-Who win this battle of black and white.", Luna said solemnly." We can't let that happen. We need to fight back, Ginny. We need to support Harry, Ron and Hermione in every way we can."

Ah…the main reason for her worries. Those three names…Harry, Ron and Hermione… one was her soulmate (she was sure of it, even though he broke up with her only for her safety); one was the brother she was closest to; and the other was like the elder sister she never had. Now they were off to somewhere fighting off the most evil wizard of all times all by themselves. She had no way of contacting them. She hadn't talked to them, seen them in months. Nobody knew where they were, whether they were safe; hell, nobody knew if they were still alive .Ginny felt new tears springing up in her eyes again.

Luna sensed her discomfort and hugged her. "Ginny, don't lose hope. I am sure they are fine. They are fighting for the good, Ginny. The good will always win. Right now, I am sure Hermione's in her mobile library searching for new ways to finish the Dark Lord, Ron's winning again in Wizard's chess against Harry and the only reason Harry is losing that game is because he is thinking about you,."Luna attempted to cheer her friend up.

A slow smile crept in Ginny's face."If only that was true", she sighed.

"It will all be true one day, Ginny. We just need to fight alongside Harry, Ron and Hermione. Someday, we will defeat You-Know-Who", Luna spoke, a steady resolution shining in her eyes.

Yes, she will fight back. She will fight until all the darkness is gone forever from all of their lives. Her fight will start from Hogwarts itself, Ginny decided. She will fight against the Death Eaters' regime in school. She won't let innocent children suffer anymore. She will revive Dumbledore's Army once more, if needed.

Ginny Weasley was born to be a fighter.

**Good? Bad? What do you think?**


End file.
